Rajvi
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: Hey ppl...just tried something on Rajvi not much to describe just an simple love story which later turned into arranged marriage...beep in read and review...!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends ye hai meri rajvi story kisi ne mujhe rajvi story ke liye pucha tha mein naam bhulgayi thi**

 **isiliye maine socha ek rajvi story likhu pata nahi aage ka story kya hoga just go head**

 **so here is our new story**

* * *

 **In DUO's house in daya's room**

Abhijeet:daya utho na warna hum bureau ke liye late hojayenge

Daya:boss pahele jaakar usse ko utav na

Abhijeet:usse uthane ke baad thum jarur uthoge na

Daya:ha boss pakka uthunga lekin usse uthane ke baad hi mujhe uthana abhijeet thought there is no use of requesting daya so he went into her room he is irritated by both but he smiled after seeing her peacefully sleeping on her bed and moved towards her

Abhijeet:purvi utho yaar warna hum bureau ke liye late honge

purvi:nahi bhai pahele app jakar motu bhaiyya ko uthayega baad mein mai khud uthke ready hojavungi

Abhijeet:aree purvi ye har roj ka natak hai thum donon ka waha jaatha hu tho wo kahtha hai ki purvi ko pahele uthav aur yaha aatha hu tho thum kahthi ho ki motu bhaiyya ko pahele utav aree abb tho uth jav warna mai tho thum donon ko ajj ACP sir se nahi bachvunga dene dho unhe jho punishment dena hai abb...his sentence left incomplete because he heard door bell and moved to open the door when he opened the door he shocked to see acp sir he asked him to come inside

ACP:abhi thak nahi uthe donon

Abhijeet:nahi...sir...wo donon abhi uthne waale hai

ACP:kyun hamesha unhe bachane ki koshish karthe ho abhijeet hamesha unn donon ke bich thum fhas jaathe ho and he moved towards daya's room and seen him sleeping peacefully

ACP:lo bhai thum tho kahrahe the ki dono uthne waale the par abb kya hua ye mahashray tho abhi thak so rahe hai

Abhijeet:nahi sir jab mein aya tha tho jaag raha tha shayed firse ankh lagayi hogi

ACP:abb tho jhut math bholo abhijeet and he moved towards bed and said daya utho daya time dekho kitni bajhi hai utho daya

Daya:kya boss subha subha acp sir ke awaaj se dararahe ho

ACP:daya jara apni ankhe kholkar dekho tab pata chalega kon hai yaha daya understood that it is acp so he immediately opened his eyes with a jerk and he got up from bed and said

Daya:sir app kab aye

ACP:mai jab aya tha jab app sorahe the

Daya:nahi sir mai nahi so raha tha aur waise bhi purvi bhi abhi thak sorahi hai sir

ACP:ha ha agla number usi ka hai and he moved towards purvi room daya thought it would be fun and duo also followed him when he entered he seen her getting ready for bureau

ACP:dekha daya purvi kabka uthke tayyar horahi hai wo thumhari taraha nahi hai

purvi:sir mai tho kabh ki uth chuki hu aur tayyar bhi almost hogayi hu kyun sir koi kaam hai

ACP:nahi wo daya kahraha tha ki thum abhi thak sorahi ho aur mujhe bhi aisa hi laga hai issiliye mai aya tha

purvi dramatically:sir apko mujh par vishwash nahi hai bhai ne kaha aur app ne maan liya acp glared her

ACP:Ho gaya thumhari drama mai breakfast table pe wait karunga thum dono tayyar hokarr ajav phir bureau bhi saath mein chalenge and acp leave into hall

Abhijeet:waise purvi thum kab uthi thi

purvi:bhai jab app mujhe utha ahe the tab kisi ne door bell bajayi tho mujhe tab hi laga acp sir hi honge issiliye mai uthkar jaldi ready hogayi aur mujhe daat nahi padi sirf daya bhai ko padi hai aur daya bhai ne mujhse bet lagaya tha ki kal mujhe acp sir datenge aur maine kaha nahi datenge aur abb daya bhai sharth haar gaye aur wo mujhe shopping pe lejayenge

Abhijeet:aree wah purvi kam se kam koi tho hai tho iss daya ko betting mein haraya

Daya:itna math aur waise abhijeet thumhari wallet kaha hai

Abhijeet:meri wallet aree yahi tho hai keeping his hand in pocket and said aree kaha gayi abhi thak tho yahi pocket mein thi meri wallet

Daya:dunde ka koi faida nahi hai kyun ki thumhari wallet meri pass hai showing him his wallet aur isi se mai purvi ko shopping karavunga

Abhijeet:daya betting thu kartha hai aur hamesha mera hi waat lagthi hai

purvi:thum donon ko jho karna hai karo par mera shopping karav and she went from there just then daya also went from there to his room after 20 min daya came four of them did their breakfast and went to bureau

In bureau freedy and vivek are chatting then then acp entered along with duo and purvi

ACP:ye kya horaha hai koi kaam nahi hai kya

vivek:kuch nahi sir wo bas freedy sir apni bhoot ki kahaniyaan suna rahe hai

ACP:Hogaya ab thodi kaam kare and all started working on their desks after sometime acp came and said

ACP:abhijeet daya ajj ek naya officer araha hai

Abhijeet:kon sir

ACP:senior inspector Rajat mujhe HQ jaana hai issiliye thum dono sambhalena

Abhijeet and Daya:haa sir and acp left to hq and our duo started discussing about case but suddenly they here a voice

person:senior inspector Rajat reporting on duty sir

Abhijeet:aree Rajat welcome to cid mumbai

Rajat:thank you sir maine app donon ke baare mein bahut suna hai apke saath kaam karke accha lagega

Daya:aree bhai aisa math kaho hame bhi thumare saath kaam karke accha lagega chalo thumhe baaki sab se introduce karatha hu ye hai vineet,vivek freedy,shreya ,pankaj,nikhil,sachin,suraj,aur ye hai purvi

ALL:hello sir

Rajat:hello but suddenly tarika came to bureau to give some files but when she seen rajat she is surprised

* * *

 **Tho friends kaisa laga apko chappy**

 **I hope app sabko acchi lagi hogi abb kavi,sachvi aur rajvi fan's khush honge kyunki maine sabhi pe story likhi hai**

 **plz read and review**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	2. Rajvi ki Dosti

**HI friends thanks to those who have reviewed and also for silent readers**

 **I am so happy ki app sab ko meri story acchi lagi hai**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

Tarika sees Rajat and hugged him but Abhijeet fumes in jealous and also in anger he walked out all are surprised with tarika's behaviour

Tarika:thumne bataya nahi ki thum aarahe ho

Rajat:agar batata tho thumhe surprise kaisa miltha

Tarika:surprise sach mein bohut accha tha

Daya:ek minute ek minute tarika kya thum rajat ki pahele se hi janthi ho

Tarika:haa ye mera cousin brother hai ham bachpan se saath hi the par baad mein iski job ki wajase isse hyderabad jaana pada hai

Daya:accha cousin brother tho thumhe pahele batani chahiye na bechara abhijeet kitne gusse mein chela gaya tha

Tarika:par kyun

Purvi:wo kuch nahi tarika jaane do kuch nahi

Tarika:accha thi hai purvi mai ajj thumhare ghar pe sleep over ke liye nahi apavungi yaar

purvi:it's ok taru ham kabhi aur rakhlenge sleep over

Rajat:aree nahi nahi tarika thum jav apne friends ke saath enjoy karo

Tarika:are u sure

Rajat:ha ha pakka waala sure and tarika leave after sometime acp come and rajat wishes him and he goes into his cabin purvi moves towards daya

purvi:app bhul gaye tho mai yaad diladu apke bet ke baare mein

Daya:ha ha yaad hai mai abhi abhijeet ko acp sir se permission puchne ke liye boltha hu andd both move towrds abhijeet

Daya:boss jakar permission pucho na acp sir se

Abhijeet:thum khud puchlo mai nahi puchne waala and purvi glared daya

Daya:boss ye ek baar puchlo na

Abhijeet:hamesha thumyahi kahthe ho iss baar mai thum donon ke jaal mein nahi fhasne waala hu

purvi:mujhe kuch nahi pata jaldi pucho warna mai ajj khana hi nahi kavungi

Daya:boss plz lat time pucho na abhijeet moved into acp's cabin and asked him for half day for trio first he denied but agreed then trio went for shopping and they did their dinner outside because daily abhijeet would make dinner but today he is totally tired so they decide to go to restaurant they did their dinner and they went their home next day a case was reported so rajvi and vineet went for investigation scene from chocalate murder episode when rajat ask purvi about her chocolate story

purvi:sir chocolate story

Rajat:ha jaise vineet ne apni chocolate story sunayi hai waise hi

purvi:sir jab mein college mein thi tab chocolate day pe kisi ne mujhe 2000 chocolate bejha hai aur mujhe chocolate queen bana diya hai

Rajat:2000 chocolates tab tho koi khas dost hi hoga

Purvi:pata nahi sir par meri taraf se tho sirf dost hi tha

vineet:dil toot gaya hoga bichare ka aree sir maine apse puchna hi bhulgaya kya sir app hamari bff gang mein member banenge

Rajat:mai kuch samjha nahi

purvi:sir mai samjha thi hu actually iss group mein mai, vineet,tarika,shreya aur vivek hai aur agar app join honge tho app bhi hamre gang ke member banjayege

Rajat:ha ha kyun nahi mujhe bhi friends banana accha lagtha hai par pahele case ke baare mein sochthe hai

Abhijeet,rajvi,vineet,daya,vivek and shreya went to fl abhijeet seen tarika she smiled but he turned towards salunkhe and said

Abhijeet:salunkhe saab kuch pata chala khoon kaisa hua

salunkhe:ajj suraj kaha se nikla bhai tarika ji se na hai na hello seedha case ke baare mein puchrahe ho

Abhijeet:kuch nahi sir tarika ji busy hai issiliye mai bhi case ke baare mein puch raha hu accha kya pata chala and they got some clue about criminal so they moved towards bureau till evening case solved but acp asked can go because case is solved but said that abhijeet and daya has to come along with him because DCP caalled them for a conference all left bureau except acp abhijeet daya and rajvi

Abhijeet:purvi plz samjha karo yaar dcp sir ne hame conference ke liye bhulaya hai hum thumhare saath nahi asakthe hai

purvi:nahi mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai app donon ne mujhe ice cream khilane ka promise kiya hai aur abb thum donon apne promise nahi thod sakthe hai

Daya:aree yaar vineet ka bhi phone nahi lagraha hai warna usse thumhare saath bejthe the

purvi:accha thik hai mai ekeli chali javungi na

Abhijeet:nahi purvi hum thumhe ekele jaane nahi denge Rajat is listening all this all came towards them amd said

Rajat:sir if u don't mind mai purvi ko lejasaktha hu agar apko koi problem nahi hai tho abhijeet is going to refuse but daya said

Daya:ha ha kyun nahi rajat thum iske saath rahoge tho hame chintha bhi nahi hogi

Abhijeet:daya thum kyun rajat ko takleef de rahe ho

Rajat:aree nahi sir ismein takleef ki kya baat hai chale purvi and rajvi leave to ice cream parlour

Abhijeet:daya kya jarurat thi uske saath bejhne ki

Daya:aree thum itna chintha kyun karrahe ho aur waise bhi Rajat Tarika ka bhai hai

Abhijeet happily:kya bhai mujhe laga ki wo...

Daya:kya laga thumhe teasing him

Here Rajvi reached parlour and they went inside

Rajat:purvi kya logi

purvi:sir mai tho hamesha chocolate hi lethi hu wo meri favorite hai aur apki

Rajat:wow mera bhi wahi hai and they ordered two chocolate flavoured ice cream and they enjoyed it together waiter gave the bill rajat is going to pay but purvi said

purvi:nahi nahi sir mai dedungi

Rajat:aree nahi purvi mai thumhe laaya tha aur mai hi dunga

purvi:sir abb mai dungi next time app mujhe treat dena and she paaid the bill rajat dropped purvi and went to his home and did dinner and went to his room lied on bed and started thinking about purvi

Rajat pov:ajj purvi ke saath time spend karke accha laga hope ye dosti hamesha aisa hi rahe

purvi pov:Rajat sir kitne acche hai unse dosti karke bohut accha laga and they both went into sleep with these thoughts

* * *

 **Finally Rajvi ki tho dosti shuru hogaya hai abb pyaar bhi jald hojayega**

 **don't worry plz padiye aur review bhi kijiyega**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc..**


	3. coincidence

**HI friends i am really sorry for late update but you guys know about my problem**

 **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

 **Next day in bureau all are present and doing their work but suddenly ACP came and said**

ACP:mujhe app sab se ek jaruri baat karni hai all turned their attention towards them

Abhijeet:kya hua sir sab kuch thik tho hai na

Daya:haa sir ya phir iss shaitan ne kuch kiya hai kya

purvi:bhai appko hamesh mai hi kyun dikhthi hu app tho aisa bolthe hai ki jaise mai hi sab kuch karthi hu app tho kuch bhi nahi karthe uss din kaise app banaha banaye the shreya ke saath ghumne ke liye ye baat kisne chupayi thi ACP sir se app ya mai daya glared her and purvi giggled

ACP:kya daya ye sach hai

Daya:aree...nahi...sir...nahi...tho wo...app tho janthe hai purvi ke baare mein wo tho aise hi kuch bhi bolthi hai haina purvi by glaring her

ACP:ha ha mai sab kuch jntha hu kon sach bolraha hai aur kon jhoot daya...mai sab kuch jantha tha...by glaring Daya abhijeet came to rescue daya and said

Abhijeet:waise sir app kuch kahrahe the...kya...kya...kahrahe the app

ACP:thumhe bich mein bolne ki jarurat nahi hai abhijeet ye donon bigadrahe hai iska matlab thum hi ho accha mai jho kahna chahtha hu wo mai salunkhe aur tarika aane ke baad kahunge

Abhijeet:kya tarika ji bhi aarahi hai smilingly

purvi:bhai appne shayed thik se suna nahi tarika ke saath salunkhe sir bhi hai

Abhijeet:ha ha har baar wahi kabab mein haddi banthe hai by this time salunkhe and tarika entered and asked

salunkhe:kon kabab mein haddi banrha hai boss

Abhijeet slowly:app

salunkhe:kuch kaha thumne

Abhijeet:kuch suna appne

salunkhe:haa yahi ki mai thumhara aur tarika ke bich mein kabab mein haddi hu abhijeet shocked that how could he know

Abhijeet:app...ko kaise pata tha

salunkhe:mai taabhi aya tha jab acp ne kaha tha ki hum donon bhi aarahe the purvi ne hame dekhliya aur issiliye purvi ne thumse kaha ki mai bhi aaraha hu thaki thumhara maan mein kya hai ye jaansakhe aur abb tho mujhe bhi pata chal gaya hai ki thumhare maan mein kya hai abhijeet glared purvi

ACP:hogaya thum donon ka abb mai kuch bolo mai ye kahraha tha ki maine shreya aur tarika ke liye ladka dundh liya hai by listeniing this daya and abhijeet become shocked and just said one word

Dayabhi:kya

ACP:haa kal maine inn donon ki maa papa se baat kiya hai aur wo bhi maangaye hai iss rishthe ke liye

Abhijeet:sir app aise kaise tarika ji ke liye ladka pasand karsathe hai

salunkhe:kyun bhai thumhe kya thumhare liye thodi na dekha hai ristha aur hum dekhenge bhi nahi

ACP:Aree abhijeet chinth math karo unn donon ki shadi kisi aur se nahi shreya ka shadi daya se aur thumhari shadi tarika se abb samjhe saara mamla kya hai abb tho thumhe koi problem nahi hai na

Daya happily:aree nahi sir hum tho bohut khush hai par...

salunkhe :par kya daya

Abhijeet:sir hum donon chahthe hai ki pahele purvi ki shadi ho

vineet:sir agar aisi baat hai tho apki shadi kabhi nahi hosaktha hai kyunki iss moti se kon shadi karega all giggled

purvi:Excuse mee...moti kise bole thum...mai thumhe moti dikthi hu mere liye ladkon ki line lagi hui hai chalo mere saath and she took him towards window and showed some persons

purvi:dekho isse ek mahine se mere pich karraha hai aur wo red shirt wale ko dekho wo tho mujhe propose bhi karchuka hai aur wo grey shirt wala wo tho bhai se baat karne ke liye ghar thak bhi pahumchuka hai par maine usse mana kiya tha mere piche itne saare log hai ur thumhe lagtha hai ki mai moti hu

vineet:baapre itne saare log hai aur thumne hume bataya bhi nahi

ACP:accha wo sab chodo purvi ke liye jab koi accha ladkaa miljaayega thab hum shadi karadenge par pahele thum donon ki shadi ki tayyari karthe hai

purvi:ha bhai aur waise bh mujhe abhi shadi nahi karni hai plz mana math karna

Dayabhi:accha thik hai

purvi:wow abb matlab meri best friends hi meri bhahi banenge mai tho app donon ki shadi ke liye bohut excited hu

Tarika and shreya:ha hum bhi

ACP:accha tho chalo kal sunday hai issiliye hum sab mere ghar pe milrahe hai aur engagement aur shadi ki date bhi nikalenge all nod and started their work at night their is no one except purvi she had finished her work and moved towards her house but in way she remember that she need a forensic file to complete her file so she moved towards tarika's house because the file is with tarika and ringed the bell and rajat opened the door and surprised to see her their and that too at night time

Rajat:aree purvi thum iss wakt

purvi:aree sir andar tho aane dijiye

Rajat:ha ha avv and she came inside

purvi:sir wo mujhe kuch important files chahiye thi jho tarika ke pass hai issiliye mai unhe lene aayi thi

Tarika:kon hai Rajat...aree purvi thum iss wakt...kya hua...sab thik tho haina

purvi:ha tarika sab kuch thik hai wo mujhe ek file chahiye thi jho thumhare pass hai issiliye

Tarika:aree ha mai tho bhul hi gayi mai abhi laathi hu and she went inside at the same time purvi's mobile ring and it is from abhijeet

ON CALL

purvi:ha bhai boliye

Abhijeet:kya bolo purvi kaha ho thum mai kitni derr se phone try karraha hu par thum tho bilkul bhi attend nahi karrahi ho

purvi:wo sorry bhai mere mobile silent pe tha ur mai driving karrahi thi issiliye attend nahi karpayi

Abhijeet:accha thik hai abb kaha ho

purvi:bhai wo mai tarika ke ghar mein hu mujhe kuch files chahiye the issiliye mai yaha ayi hu accha bye tarika agayi hai mai abb rakthi hu

Abhijeet:accha ruko mai aaraha hu thumhe lene by this time purvvi cut the call

Daya:kya hua boss

Abhijeet:wo purvi tarika ke ghar mein hai usse kuch files chahiye thi aur mai usse lene jaraha hu

Daya:ohh thum purvi ko lene jarahe ho yaa tarika se milne

Abhijeet:Daya aisa kuch nahi hai

Daya:accha thik hai jav waise mai bhi shreya se milne jaaraha hu bye

In Tarika's house

Tarika:ye lo purvi

purvi:accha abb mai chalthi hu bye

Tarika:aree aise kaise ekeli javogi Rajat bhi thumhare saath ayega

purvi:aree par iski kya jarurat hai

Rajat:plz purvi mana math karna gar thum mujhe apni dost manthi ho tho mai chalraha hu thumhare saath mai abhi aya and after five minutes both sit in car and moved towards purvi's house in car suddenly purvi screamed and rajat stopped with a jerk

Rajat:kya hua purvi thum iss taraha acchanak kyun chillaya hai

purvi:sir wo dekhiyena pani puri

Rajat:purvi thum sach mein ajeeb ho sirf pani puri ke liye thumne itna jhor se chillaya hai

purvi:kya sirf pani puri appko kya pata hai pani puri ke baaremein kay appne kabhi khaya hai

Rajat:ha issiliye appko iski value nahi pata hai ek baar khakar dekhiye abb kuch bhi math boliye chaliye mere saath and he took him along with her to pani puri stall

At Tarika's House abhijeet ringed the door bell and she opened the door

Tarika:aree abhijeet thum iss wakt

Abhijeet:ha wo purvi ne mujhe bataya hai ki wo yaha ayi thi issiliye mai usse lene aaya tha

Tarika:haa abhijeet par wo chali gayi hai

Abhijeet:kya chali gayi hai par mai tho usse mana kiya tha na ekele aane ke liye

Tarika:aree nahi nahi wo maine usse rajat ko bhi saath bheja hai

Abhijeet:aree wah tarika ji hum donon ki soch kitni milthi jhulthi hai waise kya app abhi free hai

Tarika:ha ha mai tho hamesha free hu

Abhijeet:accha tho kahi bahar chalthe haina

Tarika:bahar matlab iss wakt kaha abhijeet

Abhijeet:kahi par bhi jaha app jaana chahthi hai jaise ki beach

Tarika:beach...hmmm...accha do minute ruko mai abhi aathi hu and after sometime both moved towards beach

At Shreya's House aand ringed the bell and shreya opened the door and she is surprised to see him at this time

shreya:Daya app yaha iss wakt kya karrahe hai

Daya:wo mujhe thumse milne ka maan kiya issiliye mai aagya tha

shreya:accha tho app raat mein bhi ajayenge

Daya:haa ismein konsi baat hai

shreya:kya daya app bhi agar maa yaa papa koi dekhlenge tho kya sochenge

Daya:yahi ki mai thumhare bin nahi rahpavunga aur kya

shreya:daya bohut hogaya hai mazak plz app chaliye yaha se

Daya:nahi mai thumhare saah time spend karne yaha aaya tha chalo mere saath

shreya:daya ye kaisa zid hai jayeye plz

Daya:bilkul nahi jav thum jaake jaldi tayyar hoke avv

shreya:par kaha jaana hai

Daya:beach pe aur kaha par and shreya changed and both moved towards beach

Rajvi

Rajat:purvi mujhe nahi khana hai

purvi:sir plz ek baar try karke dekhiye na i ma sure ki appko jarur pasand ayega to pani puri stall bhaiyya doo plate paani puri dijiyega ga and she feed him a bite

purvi:kaisi hai sir

Rajat:accha nahi hai par itna bhi bura nahi hai and purvi smiled and they finished eating pani puri and this time purvi payed the bill

purvi:sir chalo na yahi pass mein hi ek beach hai waha chalthe hai rajat cannot say no because she requested him so slowly and they both moved towards beach

ABHIRIKA

Abhijeet:Tarika ji maai jab bhi yaha aatha hu mujhe bohut accha lagtha hai

Tarika:mujhe bhi abhijeet

Abhijeet:mai tho ye sochkar khush hu ki abb bohut hi ajd hamari shadi hojayegi phir salunkhe saab bhi hume ek dusre se milne se nahi rokenge

Tarika:bich mein salunkhe sir ne kya kiya thum baar baar unhe kyun bichmein kichthe ho abhijeet

Abhijeet:accha baba sorry abb nahi kichunga abb khush

Tarika:bohut khush and she hugged him

DAREYA

shreya:daya late horaha hai ghar chalthe haina

Daya:are ye bohut galat hai shreya abhi tho hum yaha aye hai aur thum tho abhi jaane ki baat karrahi ho thum tho darpok ho

shreya:nahi daya mai darpok nahi hu bass thodi zyada respect karthi hu apne parents ko aur unki baat ko issiliye

Daya:issiliye mujhe thumse pyaar hogaya hai shreya

shreya:accha

Daya:haa thum itni caring ho sweet ho cute ho issiliye thumse pyaar hogaya hai mujhe

shreya:thank you so much daya mujhe apni jindagi mein laane ke liye and hugged him

RAJVI

purvi:sir appko pata hai mai aur vineet hamesha yahi beach pe aathe the hearing vineet's name rajat became sad aur bohut enjoy karthe the

Rajat:vineet thumhara khass dost hai shayed

purvi:haa sir mera best buddy hai vinnu mai apni life se related har ek baat usse share karthi hu

Rajat:accha kya thum donon relation mein ho by listening this purvi started laughing madly rajat confused

Purvi:sir...app...ko aisa kyun...laga

Rajat:bass aise hi thum hamesha vineet ke baare mein baat karthi ho na issiliye

purvi:nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai bass hum donon ek acche se bhi acche dost haai that's it rajat became happy by listening this and they chatted for sometime

Dareya

shreya:daya dekho na waha par koi hai app ko nahi lagtha ki hamne unhe kahi dekha hai

Daya:haa mujhe bhi chalo chalke dekthe hai and moved towards them

ABHIRIKA

Tarika:abhijeet waha dekho mujhe aisa lagraha hai ki wo purvi aur rajat hai

Abhijeet:kya par wo log yaha kya karenge tarika

Tarika:par plz abhijeet chalo na chalke dekthe hai and moved towards them and Dareya Abhirika and Rajvi became shocked by seeing each other

Dareya Abhirika Rajvi:app sab

Abhijeet:mujhe daya aur shreya ka tho pata hai par purvi thum tho ghar jaane wali thi na tho yaha kaise

Tarika:ha ha kya kichdi pakrahi hai thum donon ke bich

shreya:aur nahi tho kya warna itni raat ko hume bina bataye yaha ayi hai aur wo bhi Rajat sir ke saath

Daya:haa hamesha mujhe phasathi ho na abb khud hi phas gayi kya hua abb kyun kuch nahi bolrahi ho

purvi:aree jab app sab log bolne doge na tab bolpavungi na wo hum donon bass aise hi aye the time pass ke liye baaki waisa kuch nahi hai jaise app sab samajrahe hai accha abb app sabki investigation hagaya tho kya hum ghar chale

ALL:haa chalo daya moved towards shreya's house to leave her abhijeet and purvi moved towards their house and rajat and tarika also moved towards their house

* * *

 **Tho kaisa laga app sabko chapter plz appne review mein batayega**

 **In this chapter i have added dareya abhirika and also rajvi i think all are happy and satisfied with this chappy**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	4. shock!

_**HI guys i am really very sorry for late update...but i didn't got any plot on Rajvi story so i maked it late...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

Days _passed and day of engagement is came...all are happy for their officers...Daya is in blue abhijeet in red and rajat in black and white sherwani...and shreya is in pink tarika in yellow and purvi was in golden colour lehenge...Trio lost in our Trio girls...all noticed this all understood about Dayabhi but confused by seeing Rajat they don't know why he lost in purvi...even rajat don't know why he lost in purvi...but all thought to ask later...and engagement ceremony starts...both Dareya and Abhirika are so happy...and in this way engagement ceremony completes..._

 _purvi:heeh bhagvan...ye kya hogaya hai...all are worried to listen this_

 _vineet:kyun...kya hua hai..._

 _purvi:jho nahi hona tha..wahi hua hai...Daya bhai aur shreya ki shadi hogayi hai...abb pata nahi shreya daya bhai ko kaise jhelegi...all smiled listening this_

 _Daya:kya kaha thune..ruk abhi batata hu...and he started chasing her while purvi started running...ruk abb kaha bhagrahi hai...while running purvi accidentally slip and and she is about to fall...both Dayabhi and vineet moved towards her to rescue her...but before them Rajat reached her and holded her by waist...purvi closed her eyes in fear...but when she opened her eyes and lost in that brown and innocent eyes...both shared a eye lock...no one was ready to come out of this eyelock...but came out by abhijeet's voice_

 _Abhijeet:purvi thum thik tho hona...and rajat made her stand properly_

 _vineet:aree kaise thik nahi hogi sir...rajat sir ne itne jhorse pakda hai...and rajvi blushed by listening this..._

 _Daya:bossye hamari purvi nahi hai...kyun ki agar ye hamari purvi hothi tho abb thak vineet ko char chaant maar chuki hothi par isne aisa nahi kiya hai...matlab kya samjhun mai..._

 _purvi:mai appki hi purvi hu bhai...saabit karu kya..ek min jab app college mein the tab sheena naam ki ladk...before she could complete her sentence daya came and covered her mouth with his hands_

 _shreya eager to know:sheena naam ki ladki...bolo purvi..._

 _purvi:mmmhhh..._

 _Daya:shreya ye bass mazak karrahi hai...thum isske baaton pe dyaan math doo...and he took purvi outside purvi slightly bite his hand and daya left her_

 _Daya:ahhh...pagal...kya karrahi thi...andar shreya ke samne mujhe marwathi kya..._

 _purvi:haa..._

 _Daya:issiliye tujhse koi bhi secreat share nahi karni chahiye...meri hi galthi thi jho maine thumse ye secret share kiya hai..._

 _purvi:finally app khudki galthi tho mangaye...and she went inside at night all slept in their respective rooms except rajvi because both are busy in thinking about each other_

 _Rajat pov:ajj mujhe kya hogaya hai...mai purvi ki ankhon mein iss taarah kyun khogaya tha...paat nahi mere saath kya horaha hai...mujhe purvi ko dekhe bina din kyun nahi gujartha hai...jho bhi ho...ye feeling bohut hi strange hai...kahi mai usse pyaar tho nahi kartha...shayed but i am not sure about it...and he slept\_

 _purvi pov:rajat sir kitne acche hai...unhone tho mujhe ajj girne se bachaya hai...really he is the best and she also slept_

 ** _In this way days passes finally the moment for which whole cid team was waiting Abhirika and Dareya marriage day was came marriage was finished with all the rituals...today is the special day for Rajvi...because both realised that both love each other and decided to confess each other one more month is passed...in cid bureau all working on their desks except rajat purvi is continuously staring at the entrance all smiled seeing this because all know about them but suddenly purvi got a call from rajat she smiled and attended it_**

 _Rajat scaredly:helloo...purvi...plz jaldi yaha hotel moon light mein ajav...and he cut the call purvi is really worried after listening his voice she rushed towards their and reached that hotel manager came towards her and asked_

 _manager:r u miss purvi purvi nods her head and manager took her to a room she entered in it and shocked to see that it is decorated with flowers candles ribbons and balloons she turned and seen that the manager had already left she moved further and seen a person standing their he started moving towards her he is non other than her Rajat he reached her_

 _purvi:sir app thik tho hai na app ne phone pe iss taraha baat kiya tho mai bohut darr gayi thi plz batayina ki app..before she could complete her sentence_

 _Rajat:I Love You...purvi is shocked she cannot believe her ears has she listened what he had just said she questioned herself purvi is standing their like a statue rajat smiled seeing this he moved closer to her pulled her towards her and immediately blocked her lips purvi was really shocked by this act even she doesn't responsed rajat left her and asked_

 _Rajat:purvi mera jawab...purvi is going to say yes but sudennly something strike in her mind and said_

 _purvi:sorry sir i don't love you rajat was shocked to listen this...let's continue_

* * *

 _ **kaisa tha chappy...reviews mein batana...i know i am so late...**_

 _ **purvi bhi rajat se pyaar karthi hai...ye sab hum tho janthe hai...**_

 ** _phir purvi ne aisa kyun kaha hoga...socho socho..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys...soon i am going to end this story also...say me whether i should end or continue...**_

 _ **sorry for late update guys...waise puchna bhulgayi hu...kaise ho app sab...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 **Rajat was shocked to listen this from purvi's mouth but he composed himself and asked**

Rajat:kya...par wo kya tha...mere saath time spend karna...mujhse close rahna..mujhe chot lagne par rona...wo sab kya tha purvi...

purvi:haa sir..wo sab sach tha...par mai wo sab dosti ke naate kiya tha...par mujhe kya pata tha ki app ye sab ka galat matlab nikalenge...i am so sorry to say sir..par sach yehi hai ki mai appse pyaar nahi karthi...app bina kuch samjhe soche mujhe propose kardiya..appko ek baar tho mujhse puchna chahiye na

 **she turned to other side to hide her smile but rajat noticed it and understood that she is playing prank with him so he smirked and said**

Rajat:accha...tho thum mujhse pyaar nahi karthi...chalo thik hai mai thumhe ghar choddetha hu...waise mujhe puja ke ghar jaana hai..pata nahi kyun usn mujhe gahra bhulaya tha ajj...ek baar milneke liye...jana padega warna meri puja mujhse naraaj hojayegi...

 **Now purvi was shocked to listen this from his mouth because she thought rajat didn't have any close friends then about which puja rajat was talking about**

purvi pov:puja...ye kon hai...maine kabhi iske baare mein nahi suna hai...kahi ye rajat ki ex tho nahi...agar aisi baat hai tho rajat mujhe kabka bata chuke honge...phir abb ye kon hai...mujhe rajat se puch na chahiye...

Rajat:chalo purvi...raat bohut hogayi hai...mai thumhe choddeta hu...and he turned to go but purvi holds his wrist he smirked and turned towards her and asked innocently

Rajat:kya hua hai purvi..ye jagah thumhe bohut accha laga hai kya...kuch derr aur ruknaa chhathi ho kya...

purvi angrily:ye puja kon hai...

Rajat:hai koi...sweet si...cute si...acchi ladki isse thumhe kya farak padtha hai...

purvi in same tone:farak padtha hai...bohut farak padtha hai...samjhe app...

Rajat:accha par kyun padtha hai thumhe farak...thum tho mujhse pyaar nahi karthi ho na...phir...

purvi:kis duffer ne aisa kaha...mai appse bohut pyaar karthi hu...khud se bhi zyada by holding his shirt collar agar dusri baar kisi ladki ki taraaf ankh utake bhi dekha na tho mujse bura koi nahi hoga...samjhe app...rajat smiled and said

Rajat:par kuch derr pahele thum khud kaha ki thum mujhse pyaar nahi kkarthi...phir tab kya hua tha

purvi:wo tho mai bass appko satane ke liye kari thi an she realized what she said till now in anger and turned to other and bite her tongue rajat noticed this and pulled her towards him and hugged her from back

Rajat:tho mai bhi appko sataraha tha...purvi is on cloud nine after listening this she turned towards him in hug

purvi:sach...

Rajat rubbed his nose with purvi's and said:much pagal...mai tho sirf thumse pyaar kartha hu...bass mai thumhe haste hue dekhliya tha...aur tab hi samjgaya tha ki thum natak karrahi ho issiliye maine thumhe toda jealous karne ke liye ye puja ka natak kiya hai...mai tho kisi puja ko jantha thak nahi...bass ye dekhna chahta tha ki thum kya karogi...

purvi:agar koi puja appki jindagi mein thi...mai tho usse marhi dalthi...

Rajat:accha...itna pyaar karthi ho mujhse while looking into her eyes

purvi:khudse bhi zyada...kisi aur ko appki dil mein nahi deksakthi...pointing towards his heart ye jagah sirf mere liye reserved hai...kisi aur ko dene ki koshish bhi kiya na tho mai appko choddungi nahi...

Rajat:accha agar kisi aur ko diya tho...kya karlogi...

purvi:pahele appko mardungi phir mai khud ko mar...before she could complete her sentence rajat covered her mouth with his hands both looked into each others eyes their is a cute eyelock

Rajat:marne maarne ki baat hi math karna...maine thumse pyaar jindagi jeene ke liye kiya hai...thumhe marthe hue dekhne ke liye nahi...

purvi:ajj mai bohut khush hu ki ajj appne mujhe propose kardiya hai...pata hai mai kabse iss din ka intajaar karrahi thi...i am so happy

Rajat:par abhi kaha thik se propose kiya hai...and he removed ring from his pocket and sat on his knees and said

Rajat:purvi kya thum iss khadoos aur strict inspector rajat ko naughty rajat banane mein madad karogi...Will You Marry Me...purvi smiled and forwarded her hand he holded it gently and made her wear the ring and said

purvi:duniya ki app pahele insaan honge jisne mujhe aisa propose kiya hoga...and yes I will marry you Rajat...and hugged him he also hugged back they shared a bone crash hug rajat broke from it and moved slowly towards her lips they are close to each other they can hear each other's heart beat their lips are about to meet but suddenly purvi tuned and came out of his hug and said

purvi:itni jaldi nahi kumar...waise apne pahele hi bina permission ke leliya hai ye chance...abb app chance ho chuke hai...

Rajat:accha mai jabardasti bhi lesaktha hu...

purvi:sochna bhi math...kyun ki mai senior inspector Abhijeet aur Daya ki behen hu...mujhse app jeet nahi payenge...waise cheliyena mujhe bohut bhuk lagi hai...kuch khate hai...plz...like a small kid Rajat smiled and said

Rajat:ha ha kyun nahi...jho appka hukum mere aka...by bending chlo mere saath and he took near dinning table and pulled the chair for her like a gentle man purvi smiled and both sat and their meal together enjoyed a lot with each other and moved towards bureau...let's continue

* * *

 **How was the chappy guys...i hope u liked it...sorry guys maine apni koi bhi story update nahi kiya...wo mai thoda busy thi issiliye aur ff koi bhi zyada nahi padraha hai issiliye mera likne ka bhi maan nahi karraha tha issiliye nahi likhi thi...mujhe bohut bura lagtha hai jab mujhe zyada reviews nahi milte hai...so keep reviewing guys...**

 **sweety:sorry dear...naaku teliyadu nuvvu na updates kosam wait chesthunnav ani...i will try to update saathiya today...or tomorrow pakka...promise...nenu definite ga update chestha...don't worry...avnu nenu koncham busy ga vunna...nenu sachin and kavin ni same desingnation lone chusta dear...it was just a typing mistake...sorry for that...**

 **Nafraat bhi mai jald hi update karungi guys...don't worry...actually mujhe pata nahi tha ki iss story ke liye sab wait karrahe hai...**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys...I am sorry for late update but i will update my all stories soon...**_

 _ **My next update is of DREAMGIRL...so be ready for that...next one is Hate love , U will be always in my heart , JJKP,than Nafraat it's gonna be rotate now...now all my stories will be in a serial order...**_

 _ **so you guys can easily know which will be my next update...KYA KHUSOOR HAI MERA...i will update it later...because for it i need my whole concentration as it is my real story...**_

 _ **I want to write it as it as...so plz try to understand...and be with me...**_

 _ **so here we go guys...**_

* * *

 _ **Rajvi enjoyed some time together and returned to bureau all know that they are with each other and Rajat has proposed her but still they kept calm as they didn't know anything bout Rajvi...they reached and moved towards their desks and started preffering as working but actually their are chatting on their phones with out coming to anybody's notice...**_

 _ **Rajat To purvi on messenger**_

Rajat:kya jadoo kardiya thumne purvi...jho Rajat hamesha kaam kaam kartha tha...wo ajj kaam ko haath thak nahi lagaya hai aur wo ajj thumse baat kare bina ek pal bhi nahi rahsakta hai...

 _ **purvi smiled and replied**_

 _purvi:aree maine kya kiya...kisne kaha ki iss taraha mere baare mein socho mujhe message karo mujhse baat karo...app hi ne tho shuru kiya na message karna..._

 ** _Rajat replied_**

 _Rajat:accha tho jaise hi thumhare mobile mein mera message aaya tho kyun thumne jaat se messenger open kiya...iska matlab yahi hai na ki thum bhi mera messages ka wait karrahi thi...mere baare mein hi sochrahi thi..._

 ** _purvi Blushed and replied_**

 _purv:Ji nahi wo mujhe alag ki meri informer ka message hoga...issiliye maine dekha...warna mai tho bass apna kaam karrahi thi...abb bass hogaya Rajat...jara sab ko dekho...hamari taraaf hi ghoorrahe hai...abb message karna bandkijiyega..._

 ** _Rajat noticed that all are looking at him so he replied_**

 _Rajat:Accha tho ek kaam karo na...bureau ke terrce pe ajav...mujhe abhi thumse milna hai...plz mana math karna..._

 ** _Purvi replied_**

 _purvi:Sorry mai abb nahi aasakthi...sabko shak hojayega hamare baare mein..._

 _ **Rajat replied**_

 _Rajat:mujhe wo sab nahi pata...thum terrace pe aarahi ho...matlab aarahi ho...mai thumhara intazaar kartha hu..._

 ** _Rajat slowly once looked around and signaled purvi to come and move towards terrace purvi don't know what to do she can't resist Rajat so she also followed him after 2 min just then whole team gathered at Abhjeet's desk_**

 _vineet:apne dekha tha na sir...ki kis taraha wo donon ishare karrahe the ek dusre ko..._

 _Daya:haa aur ye logon ko lagta hai ki hume inn sonon ke baare mein kuch bhi nahi pata hai..._

 _shreya:aur nahi tho kya ussne mujhse bhi ye baat chupayi thi...ki uske aur Rajat sir ke bich kuch chelraha hai..._

 _Abhjeet:haa wo tho hamesha mere aur tarika j ke bich mein aat thi na...abb hum unhe satayenge...ur thum sab kuch math kehna...hum log ase hi bartaav karenge jase ki hume kuch bh pata hi na ho..._

 _Freedy:haa sir...dekhte hai ki akhir ye purvi hame ye baat kab batati thi..._

 _Daya:lekin ye donon gaye kaha..._

 _Vineet:aur kaha sir...terrace pe honge..._

 _shreya:thumhe kaise pata hai..._

 _vineet:kyun ki hamara bureau ka terrace lovers spot banchuka hai...pahele Daya sir aur thum aur abb Rajat sir aur purvi..._

 _Pankaj:kya...shreya slightly hitted on vineet's arms_

 _Abhjeet:aree ye sab band karo...aur chalo dekte hai...ye log kyun gaye hai terrace pe..._

 ** _On bureau's terrace Rajat has arrived and waiting for purvi after sometime he noticed that her presence at the same time cid team also arrived along with Tarika_**

 _purvi:kya hua Rajat...appne mujhe yaha kyun bhulaya hai..._

 _Rajat:bass aise hi Romance karne ke liye bhulaya tha...kyun thumhe koi problem hai..._

 _purvi:haa hai...mai appki Taraha free nahi hu...mujhe abhi bohut saare kaam hai...tho abb mai jarahi hu...bye and she started to move but Rajat holded her and pulled her towards him all are shocked with this behaviour of Rajat because all have just seen strict Senior Inspector Rajat but now they are seeing romantic Rajat_

 _Tarika:wow Rajat kitna Romantic hai...glaring at abhijeet par kuch log hote hai...jho hamesha baate hi karte hai..unhe tho thik se propose bhi karna nahi aata hai...Rajat se bohut kuch sikhna hai unhe..._

 _Abhijeet:aree Tarika ji...iss mein meri kya galti hai...ye tho mere pyaar ko jatane ka Tareeka hai..._

 _Tarika:ha ha pata hai..._

 _Daya:thum donon baate karna band karo...warna unhe shak hojayega...aur hamar maaza khatam hojayegi..._

 _vineet:haa sir...and all again started watching them..._

 _purvi:Rajat ye app kya karrahe hai...aur mujhe yaha se jaane dijiye..waha sab ko shak hosaktha hai..._

 _Rajat:honedho mujhe kya..._

 _Purvi:agar bhai ko app pasand nahi hai tho..._

 _Rajattho kya simple..mai thumhe utake lejavunga...aur hum donon bhagkar shadi karlenge..._

 _purvi:accha ji...par mai bhaagkar nahi karungi shadi...abhi mujhe jaane dijiye...agar kisi o shak hogaya tho..._

 _Rajat:jab hum kisi ko batayenge nahi...tho kaise hoga shak..._

 _purvi:maine aate wakt dekha tha...wo Abhjeet bhai hame hi dehraha tha..._

 _Rajat:aree unhe hum donon pe najar rahne ka wakt kaha hai...wo tho hamesha meri behen ke aage piche ghumte hai...Tarika ji Tarika ji kehte hue...all others giggled except abhjeet_

 _Abhijeet angrily:iski itni himmat...ye mere baare mein aisa sochta hai..._

 _Daya:sahi hi tho kaha na boss...and he again giggled..._

 _Rajat:waise agar kisi ko shak hosakta tho shayed vineet ko hi hosaktha vineet gave a proud smile_

 _purvi started laughing:hahaha...Rajat appko koi aur nahi mila..wo tho hamesha ek nayi girlfriend ke liye dhundta hai...uske liye ye sab sochne ka wakt kaha hai...wo kab kis girl friend se kab picha chutay ye sochta rahta hai hamesha...agar koi shak karsaktha hai tho wo ha shreya_

 _Rajat started laughing now:hahaha...purvi thum bhi na...usse kaha time milta hai iss sabke baare meiin sochne ke liye...wo tho hamesha Daya sir ko hi ghoorthi hai...all others giggled now_

 _shreya angrily:kya mai daya sir ko ghoorti hu..._

 _Tarika:sahi hai na shreya..abb bechare ne kya galat kaha...app kuch math bholo uni baatein suno..._

 _purvi:haa wo bhi tho hai..waise appko pata hai Raja...before she could complete her sentence Rajat attacked on her lips all are shocked by this act because no one expected this...Tarika and shreya turned towards other side DUO smiled seeing this Freedy closed Pankaj and vineet's eyes now all thought it would be better if they leave from here so all left but Rajat didn't left purvi she is trying to leave but he doesn't finally she succeed_

 _Purvi:Rajat...ye kya kiya appne...maine sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha ki app itne Romantic honge..._

 _Rajat:abhi thumne kaha dekha ki mai kitna Romantc hu...abhi tho bohut kuch dekhna hai thumhe...ek baar phir se dikhav...moving towards her_

 _purvi:ji nahi...mujhe jaana hai...bohut derr hogaya hai...bye and she came out of his hug and started running_

 _Rajat smiled and said:aree purvi Ruko mai bhi aaraha hu...and he followed her..._

 ** _Purvi entered bureau with a smile on her face all pretended as working purvi noticed Tarika also in bureau so she moved towards her and asked_**

 _purvi:aree tarika...thum yaha kab aayi ho..._

 _Abhijeet:wo kya hai na...maine hi inhe bhulaya hai...kyun i mai tho hamesha Tarika ji Tarika ji kartha rahtha hu na issiliye..just then Rajat entered and moved towards them while purvi was confused with his behaviour_

 _purvi:bha...mai kuch samjh nahi...app kya baat karrahe hai...vineet ye bhai kis baare mein baat karrahe hai..._

 _vineet:mujhe kyun puchrahi ho...mere pass time nahi hai...mujhe mere purane girlfriends ke saath break up karna hai...aur naye girlfriends ko banana hai...Rajvi are shocked to listen this..._

 _shreya:haa aur mujhe bhi Daya sir ko ghoorna hai...while staring Rajat now Rajvi are confirmed that they all come to know about their secret_

 _Rajat slowly to purvi:purvi shayed sab ko sach ka pata laggaya hai..._

 _purvi:ye sab appki wajase hua hai..._

 _Abhijeet:kya kusoor ousoor horahi hai..._

purvi:wo kuch bhi tho nahi na bhai...

Daya:accha purvi ajjj ghar ko thoda jaldi wapas aajana...

purvi:par kyun bhai...

Abhjeet:kyun k ajj sham ko ladke waale thumhe dekhne aarahe hai...Rajvi was shocked tolisten this Rajat was more shocked so he said in flow

Rajat:kya...

Daya:haa waise shadi purvi ki hai Rajat thumhari nahi...utna kyun chonkrahe ho...aur wo ladka ko chonkna chahiye...kyun ki wo iss Bhootni se shadi karne jaaraha hai...

Rajat:par sir..app aise kaise uske liye ladka dekhsakte hai...

Abhijeet:kyun bhai...wo hamari behen hai...tho hamari zimmedari banti hai ki...hum uski shadi kisi acche ladke se karay...wo hamari behe hai issiliye...thumhari behen thodi na hai jho thum decide karoge ki ye kab kisse shadi karegi by listening purvi as a behen Rajat was more shocked all slightly giggled by seeing his expression

Rajat:aree sir purvi meri behen kaise hosakthi hai...

Daya:tho kya hosakthi hai purvi thumhari...

Rajat :wife hosakthi hai...purvi was shocked that how would duo react agar...app...chahe tho hi...warna nahi...par mujh pe yakeen kijiyega sir...mai purvi ko khush rakhunga hamesha...ye mer wadaa hai...par plz sir purvi ko mujhse durr math kijiyega...all burst into a laughter after listening this except Rajvi

Tarika:aree Rajat hum sab nataa karrahe the...

shreya:haa sir koi ladka nahi aaraha hai purvi ko dekhne ke liye Rajvi relieved actually hamne terrace pe thum donon k baatein sunnliye the...issiliye ye naatak karna pada..hame tho pahele se hi shak tha ki thum donon ke bich kuch chelraha hai...

purvi scared face:terrace pe saare baatein thum login ne sunnliye hai kya...

Tarika:haa sewai...uss kiss scene ke alewa Rajvi were shocked by this uss wat hum sabne apni ankhen band karli thi...and purvi gave a angry expression to rajat while he just standed their as a small kid with an innocent face

Daya:Rajat r u sure ki y thum iss chudail se sahdi karna chahthe ho...Purvi glared him while daya laughed

Rajat:agar purvi sach mein chudail hogi na tho bhi mai isse shadi karunga sir...while purvi blushed

Abhjeet:chalo abb thume decide kiya tho...kon thumhe isse bachayega...isse shadi karke bugatne ke liye tayyar hojav...abb jaldse jald thum donon ki shadi karani chahiye...

Rajat:sach sir...

Daya:haa hume thum donon ke rishte se koi problem nahi hai...

Purvi:thank you so much bhai...and she hugged Duo while Rajat smiled seeing her excitement

* * *

 _ **how was it guys say me in your reviews...soon Rajvi going to get married...so wait for that moment...**_

 _ **Dharini if u are on fb or insta then you we can become friends through that dear...my user name was same as hear cid ki deewani on insta and srithika thakuru on Fb hope you will read this chapter and i love to make friends dear...nee request kosam wait chesthunntanu...**_

 _ **My next update will be of Dreamgirl or Hate love...**_

 _ **SILENT READERS PLZ REVIEW IN THE BOX**_

 _ **keep loving...**_

 _ **Deewani...**_

 _ **bye...**_

 _ **tc...**_


	7. Engagement

_**Hi guys,Thanks for your love and Reviews...**_

 _ **also for silent readers...Fancy pari:No dear...koi problems nahi ayenge shadi thak...par usske baad ka tho nahi kehsakthi...may be aasakte hai...par usse pahele their is alot of fun,masti,entertainment and Romance of Rajvi...**_

 _ **so guys Read and Review...**_

 _ **so here we go guys...**_

* * *

 _ **Dayabhi and ACP has arranged Rajvi's engagement So today was the most special and Important Day in Rajvi's life as it's their engagement all are waiting for purvi ACP want to arrange Dareya and Abhirika marriage On Rajvi's marriage but their is no suitable day for Dareya according to their Horoscope so Abhirika also postponed their marriage so ACP arranged only Rajvi marriage and engagement Rajat was Blue sherwani and he is looking dam hot in that dress Rajat was impatiently looking at the stairs by biting his nails sajal noticed this smiled and moved towards him**_

 _sachin:kya baat hai Rajat...itna utlav kyun horahe ho..._

 _Kajal:kamal ho sachin...ajj inki sagai hai...aur subha se purvi ka ek jelak bhi dekhne ko nahi mili hai issiliye ye purvi ka wait karrahe hai...hai na sir..._

 _Rajat in flow:haa...sajal smiled while Rajat realized what he said so he tried to cover it nahi...nai tho...wo mai tho bass Abhijeet sir ko dundraha tha..._

 _sachin:bass itni si baat...koi baat nahi mai thumhari madad kartha hu...and he called abhijeet_

 _Rajat:aree nahi sachin...iski koi zarrurat nahi hai...but abhijeet already arrived_

 _Abhijeet:haa bolo sachin kya baat hai..._

 _sachin:sir wo Rajat appko dundraha tha...shayed appko kuch kehna chahta hoga..._

 _Abhijeet:haa Rajat thum mujhe kyun dundrahe the...kuch kaam hai kya..._

 _Rajat don't know what to say so he said:sir...wo...wo...haa...sir meri behen ka kyaal rakhna...all burst into laughter_

 _Abhijeet:bhai...shadi thumhari hai...mri aur Tarika ki nahi...jho kehrahe hoki meri behen ki kyaal rakna...ye baat mujhe thumse kehni chahiye..._

 _sachin:aur nahi tho kya...Rajat hume pata hai ki...thum purvi se milne ke liye tadap rahe the...and again all laughed together while leaving a blushing Rajat_

 _kajal:lo...hogayi hai appki intazaar...aagayi hai purvi...while looking at stairs_

 ** _Rajat turned and shocked to see her she is looking awesome in that light Green lehenga with slight make up along with a Diamond necklace with matching ear rings she was looking so beautiful so Rajat was just lost in her while she was blushing by his stare_**

sachin:mera bhai...agar iss taraha gurtha rahega tho saga kon karega... _mai karunga kya..._

 _Rajat with fake anger:sochna bhi math aisa...warna thum hamare sagai nahi dekhpavoge..._

 _sachin:mai tho bass mazak karraha hu mere bhai...bhabhi appka intazaar karrahi hai...tho chale sagai shuru kare...Rajat smiled and moved towards her both smiled by seeing each other_

 _Rajat slwoly in her ears:looking so beautiful purvi...she once again blushed to this completed_

 _purvi:app bhi kam nahi lagrahe hai Rajat..._

 _Abhijeet cleared his throat:kya kusoor pusoor horahi hai...jho baatein karni hai na shadi ke baad karlena...abhi sirf sagai hai...sagai ke liye anhi wakt hai..._

 _Nikhil:haa par Rajat sir ko dekhkar aisa lagta hai ki wo abb shadi thak intazaar nahi karsakthe hai...all giggled while Rajat glared him_

 _ACP:accha bohut hogayi hai baatein...muhuraat nikaala jaraha hai...Rajat pahele ye batav thumhe sagai karni hai ya nahi..._

 _Rajat excitingly :aree nai nai sir karni hai...and he quickly took her hand and made her wear ring all smiled seeing his excitement and purvi also did the same finally Rajvi exchanged the rings and all engrossed in chatting with each other_

 ** _Suddenly abhijeet looked here and their and confirmed that salunkhe was not present their he smiled brightly and moved towards tarika[I am adding Dareya and Abhirika on the request of my reviewer MANSI and ANCHAL hope you guys liked it]_**

 _Abhijeet:hello tarika ji..._

 _Tarika:hi abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet:ye kya kardiya tarika ji appne..._

 _Tarika[confused]:maine kya kardiya hai..._

 _Abhijeet:app itni khubsoorat kyun paida hue hai...ki appko dekhkar chand bhi sharma jaay..._

 _Tarika blushed and said:Thanks abhijeet...waise ye red colour thumpe bohut accha lagraha hai...meri favorite colour hai ye..._

 _Abhijeet:accha tarika ji..meri bhi red favorite hai...hamari kyalll kitni milthi jhulthi hai na..._

 _Tarika:haa wo tho hai..._

 _Abhijeet pov:Red colour...aur wo bhi mujhe... bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai...wo purvi ne mere liye itne pyaar se layi thi issiliye mujhe pahenna pada...pata nahi aur tarika se kitne jhoot bolna padega..._

 _salunkhe:bohut saare...abhijeet shocked thinking thta how salunkhe come to know about him_

 _Abhijeet scared:appko kaise pata hai..._

 _salunkhe:kyun ki bhai saab mai doctor hu...aur mujhe sab kuch pata chelta hai..._

 _Tarika confused:kya pata cheltha hai salunkhe sir..._

 _salunkhe:wo tarika baat ye hai ki abhijeet ko ye red colour...but before that..._

 _Abhijeet:Tarika ji...wo dekhiye...shreya appko dundrahi hai..._

 _Tarika:kaha and she left_

 _Abhijeet relieved and said:kya salunkhe saab...kyun marwana chahte ho mujhe..._

 _salunkhe:yeh tho bass shuruwat hai...aage aage dekho hota hai kya...and he left leaving an angry abhijeet_

 ** _Dareya_**

 ** _shreya took daya along with her into a room and closed the door while daya was shocked seeing this she closed it and moved towards him he started moving back shreya smiled and continued the same daya finally reached the wall so he stopped and shreya also reached him he tried to move but she blocked his way_**

 _Daya scared tone:shreya ye thum kya karrahi ho..._

 _shreya:appko nahi pata sir..._

 _Daya:nahi...aur mujhe janna bhi nahi...bahar sab log mera intazaar karrahe hai...mujhe jaane do..._

 _shreya:par kyun..._

 _Daya:kyun ki bahar sab log hai...agar wo log hume iss taraha dekhlenge tho kaisa lagega..._

 _shreya:agar nahi hote tho koi problem nahi hoti appko..._

 _Daya:maine aisa kab kaha hai..._

shreya while rubbing her finger on his lips _:appne nahi kaha hoga...par matlab tho yahi hai na..._

 _Daya really scared:dekho shreya...ye thum...kya karrahi ho...mujhe bohut kaam hai...jaane dho...and he left from that room while shreya burst into laughter she also moved outside on the way she found Tarika_

 _Tarika:shreya thune mujhe bhulaya..._

 _shreya:nahi..maine tho nahi bhulaya hai..._

 _Tarika:accha...tho abhijeet ne aisa kyun kaha hoga..._

 _shreya:accha tarika pahele meri baat suno and she explained her about room incident both burst into laughter_

 _Tarika:kya shreya thum bhi...itna darane ki kya jarrurat thi..._

 _shreya:yaar...wohi unromantic hai tho mai kya karoon...accha ok chelo purvi ke paas chelthe hai...and they moved towards purvi..._

 ** _whole hall was engrossed with many voices and laughter sounds and theri is total happiness filled in that hall but suddenly someone entered into it so all turned their attention towards that person Rajat noticed that person and rushed towards her and hugged her_**

 _Rajat:maine appko bohut miss kiy bua ji...appko aane mein itni derr kyun hue hai..._

 _Bua ji:kyun...mere naa aane se bhi sagai hue thi na...isse hi pata chelraha hai ki tune mujhe kitna miss kiya hai..._

 _Rajvi:aree bua ji...aisi baat nahi hai...wo tho bass muhurat nikal jaraha tha na issiliye...warna mai tho hamesha se appka wait kartha tha...and he noticed all confusion faces are looking at him with an question mark expression so he said_

 _Rajvi:aree sir...ye Ridima ji hai..meri bua hai ye...inhone ne hi bachpan se mujhe bada kiya..._

 _ACP:namste Ridima ji...ppse milkar bohut accha laga..._

 _Ridima:waise Rajat ki pasand kaha hai...zara mai bhi tho dekho ki aakhir wo kaisi hai..._

 _Rajat signaled purvi she came and took her blessing :bua ji...yeh hai purvi...mere hone waali wife..._

 _Ridima rudely:kuch khaas acchi nahi hai...maine thumhare liye jho ladki dekha tha wo isse 100 guna zyada sundaar hai...purvi felt bad at her words while others got angry on her_

 _Rajat:bua ji plz...mai usse pyaar kartha hu..._

 _Ridima:ha ha issiliye tho mujhe yaha aana pada..._

 _Rajat:bua ji app thak gayi hogi...tarika thum inhe room mein lejav...and tarika took her along with her_

 _Rajat:I am really very sorry purvi..wo bachpan se aisa hi hai...par dil ka accha hai...unke baaton ka bura math mano..._

 _purvi:aree nai nai rajat...mai samajsakthi hu...akhir thumne unke pasad ko tukraya tha na...issiliye wo thoda gusse mein hai..._

 _Rajat:Thank you purvi...mujhe samajne ke liye..._

* * *

 ** _HOW was it...say me in your reviews..._**

 ** _Tho kya Ridima ji inke shadi mein rukawat banegi...hmmm...dekhte hai..I am updating this for them who has requested for Rajvi..._**

 ** _In upcoming chapters their will be fun,masti and some Romance..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	8. Marriage ceremony

**Hey ppl...I know I am so late in updating this story...sorry...it's the last chapter..**

* * *

 **It's Rajvi marriage day actually ACP advised abhijeet and daya to marry Trio couple at same day but they denied and said that they want first purvi to get married one that day all were busy in preparations for marriage our girls are busy in making purvi ready while boys were searching for Rajat bcz he was missing**

 **Vineet :** sir ye Rajat sir ko shadi pasand tho hai na...?

 **Abhijeet (shocked) :** ye thum kya kehrahe ho vineet...?

 **Daya (worried) :** haa...thumhe aisa kyun lagta hai...kya usne kuch aisa kaha thumse...?

 **vineet :** aree nahi sir...wo actually wo mil nahi rahe hai na bass issiliye...

 **Abhijeet :** aisa kuch nahi hoga...yahi kahi adap mein hoga...jara dekho...and again all started searching for Rajat

 **In purvi's room she was sitting in front of mirror and started doing some makeup while girls are teasing her at the name of Rajat**

 **Tarika :** wahhhhh purvi...tujhe dekhkar tho aisa lagraha hai ki asmaan se pari zameen pe utaar aayi hai...pata nahi Rajat khud ko kaise rokpayega...

 **shreya :** haa shayed first night ke liye room thak jaane ki jarurat bhi nahi hai...

 **purvi (blushed) :** bass bohut hochuka hai...koi kuch nhai bolega...aage mera wakt bhi aayega...ye math bhulna...and she hits shreya while person was hearing their conversation silently tarika noticed him and about to say something but he signaled her to be quite and signaled her something through actions tarika smirked and hits shreya slightly and shows her something without coming to purvi's notice

 **purvi :** accha taru...mai jara washroom hoke aathi hu...and he went into washroom when she came back she noticed no one was present she became confused

 **purvi :** ye donon kaha gaye...mujhe unki help chahiye thi...pata nahi ye dori baar baar kyun nikal rahi hai...aur mujhse isse banda bhi nahi jaraha hai...just then she heard soe sound she thought they were back so without even turning back she said kaha chele gaye the thum donon...accha sunna...meri lehenga ka dori baar baar khulraha hai...please isse thik se bandho na...

Just then a pair of hands reached her back and started tying the dori and completed tying it but those hands started moving t her whole back she became confused and turned and surprised to see Rajat standing there

 **Purvi (surprised) :** Rajat app kab aaye...

 **Rajat (smirked) :** mai tho ussi wakt aaya tha jab shreya aur tarika thumhe mere naam se cheddrahe the...

 **purvi (she got something) :** matlab issiliye wo donon yaha se chele gaye the..?lekin appne aisa kiya kyun...?

 **Rajat :** wo kya hai na...abb app kuch hi derr mein Mrs. purvi Rajat kumar banne waali hai...tho ajj se app apne boyfriend Rajat ko choddrahi hai...issiliye maine socha jaane se pahele kyun na ek kiss hojaay...

 **purvi (unbeleivable look) :** Rajat kuch hi derr mein hamari shadi hai...aur apko abhi bhi kiss chahiye...you are impossible Rajat..!

 **Rajat :** waise maine dori bohut jhor se banddiya hai..abb isse mere alewa koi nahi kholsaktha...kyun ki raat ko aakhir isse mujhe hi kholna hai na...purvi blushed at the word of RAAT

 **purvi :** Rajat...bohut hogaya natak...abb app jayea...appko iss wakt mandap pe hona hai...sab log apko dundarhe honge...

 **Rajat :** mai chele jaatha tha purvi...lekin thum iss dulhan ke roop mein bohut sundhar dikhrahi ho...sahi kaha shreya ne...shayed abb hi sab kuch hojayyy and he was about to kiss her but she pushed him

 **purvi :** kitni besharam haui app Rajat...abb jav yaha se...and she pushed him outside he smiled and was about to go but shocked when he seen his buaji standing at the entrance along with others purvi gave a scared look

 **Vineet :** sir humne appko kaha kaha nahi dundha hai...lekin app tho yaha romance karrahe hai purvi ke saath Rajat signaled vineet to shut up his mouth

 **Ridima (angrily) :** Rajat thum yaha kya karrahe ho...

 **Rajat (searching for excuse) :** wo bua ji...actually..mai...

 **Abhijeet :a** ree ye sab chodo...Rajat thumhe pandit ji bhularahe hai...chalo...

 **Rajat (quickly) :** haa sir abhi araaha hu...and he left immediately even others also went except shreya tarika and Ridima they moved inside she gave a angry look to purvi she got scared

 **Ridima :** kya jaddoo kardiya thumne purvi...mujhe uske ankhon mein thumhare liye pyaar ke saath saath junooniyaat bhi dikhrahi hi hai...jho mujhe thumhe apnaneke liye mazboor karrahi hai...purvi gave a confused look aisa kya dekhrahi hai...mujhe thum pasand ho...bass yahi kehne aayi thi...purvi smiled with this she took a box and gave it to purvi

 **purvi :** iss mein kya hai..?

 **Ridima :** ye rajat ki maa ka haar hai..unka khwaish tha ki ye rajat ki patni uske shadi mein pehne...issiliye mai chahthi hu ki abb isse thum pehno...Ky thum isse pehnogi...?purvi nodded as yes and she wore that necklace

 **shreya :** purvi...muhurat ka time hua hai...chalo Rajat sir bhi besabri se intezaar karrahe honge...purvi gave a angry look and moved towards mandap along with Tarika and ridima and sat beside Rajat they smiled seeing each other and shared a eye lock they stood up for pheras smile was continuously seen on purvi's face finally Rajvi were tied in a knot and it's time for bidhaayi from morning smile was present on Duo's and purvi's face but it waas vanished when it's turn for bidhaayi purvi noticed this and said

 **purvi :** Bhaiiii...app rorahe ho...?

 **Abhijeet (without turning) :** Haa purvi...nahi..mai kyun rovunga...ajj thumhari shadi hai..ajj bada khushi ka din hai...tho mai pagal hu kya jho rovunga..

 **purvi (with tears) :** accha..tho yaha dekho...mere ankhon mein dekhkar yahi baat bolna...and he turned towards her tears started flowing from his eyes he can't control them now purvi hugged him immediately Rajat felt sad for her Daya also hugged both

 **Abhijeet :** haa...mai roraha hu...lekin mai apne behen ke liye bohut khush hu...

 **purvi :** bhai...agar app aise hi royenge tho mai nahi javungi Rajat ke saath Rajat shocked to listen

 **Rajat (shocked) :** sir app kyun rorahe hai..mai hu na purvi ke saath...usk kyaal rakhunga...usse har ek khushi dungi..par please apke samne haath jhodtha hu...usse mere saath bejhna...uske bina abb ek pal bhi mai nahi rahunga...wo jab chahe appse milne aasakthi hai...infact mai khud usse chodunga apke saath...lekin please abhi usse mere saath bejhna abhijeet laughed at him so purvi also smiled thank god abb app donon ke chehre pe smile tho dikhi

 **Daya :** Rajat dyaan rakhna...while holding his hands

 **Rajat (asuuring) :** sir maine kaha tha na ki mai purvi ko khush rakhunga...aur uska kyaal bhi...pp chintha math kijiyea...purvi smiled

 **Daya :** aree Rajat purvi ka kon chintha karraha hai...purvi gave him a question mark waala look mai thumhari baat karraha tha...all giggled at this

 **purvi :** how mean bhai...yaha mai rorahi hu...aur appko mazak sujraha hai...dekhne mere jaane ke baad app mujhe bohut miss karenge...

 **Daya :** chahe mai thumse kitna bhi ladloon...lekin phir bhi thumhare bina mera din nahi gujartha..they hugged each other

 **Salunkhe :** aree bhai...Rajat hai na...wo purvi ko sambhal lega..agar nahi kiya tho hum sab hai na uski band bajane..

 **vineet :** haa sir..waise bhi purvi tho har roj ki taraha bureau aathe rahegi...tho app usse har roj jhagda karsakthe hai bureau mein...

 **ACP :** Bohut raat horahi hai...mere kyaal se abb inhe nikalna chahiye...purvi with a sad face left towards Rajat's house while leaving Duo with tears

 **Rajat house**

 **They reached and tarika and Ridima did purvi's ghruhapravesh tarika took her inside Rajat's room and left from their after sometime Rajat came towards his room closed the door slowly and seen purvi was sitting on the bed while wearing the ghoonghat he smiled and reached her removed the ghoonghat but to his surprise he found her crying he was shocked**

 **Rajat (shocked) :** purvi...thum ro kyun rahi ho...bua ne kuch kaha hai kya...?She just simply hugged him he too hugged her back

 **purvi (still sobbing):** nahi...bua ne kuch nahi kaha...wo tho bohut acchi hai...bass bhai ki yaad araahi hai...pata nahi wo waha kitna rorahe honge...

 **Rajat (relieved) :** pagal hogayi ho kya purvi..mai kitan darrgaya tha...dekho purvi...thum hamesha ke liye usne bichad nahi gayi thi...aur waise bhi yaha se thumhare ghar jaane ke liye sirf aadha ghnata lagega...phir kis cheez ke liye thum rorahi ho..hum jaise hi honeymoon se wapas ayenge phir se bureau jayenge...aur har din thum unse milsakthi ho..

 **purvi (innocently) :** lekin sunday ko tho bureau off hotha hai...tho mai unse kaise milsakthi hu...

 **Rajat (smiled at her innocence) -** sach kaha vineet ne thum abhi bhi bilkul bacchi ho...accha thik hai...mai har saturday thumhe waha choddetha hu...phir thum sunday pura enjoy karkje sham ko ajaana...thik hai...

 **purvi (happily) :** sach mein Rajat...?app kitne acche ho...I love you...and he kissed his cheek later she realized what she did and blushed

 **Rajat :** hayeeee hayeeee...ajj tho bina maange hi thumne mujhe kiss deddiya...shayed shadi ka aur first night ka asaar shuru horaha hai...she blushed more on the word first night he moved close to her reached her lips and about to touch them but she turned other side while blushing he smiled and again tuned her and this time he kissed her very passionately with full of love he started sucking them while exploring her tongue he left and kissed all over her face she hugged him he removed her hairs from back and opened her dori of her lehenga she hugged him more tightly he slowly one by one removed her clothes along with jewelry and laid her on bed he also removed his clothes and laid on her and started sucking her upper body while kissing it she felt she was unable to catch her breath he suddenly bits it purvi let a loud moan

 **purvi :** ahhh...Rajat araam se...please...

 **Rajat :** nahi...ajj nahi purvi...ajj mujhe thumhe jee bharke pyaa karne dho...and he again attacked her while purvi was enjoying his each and every touch finally he entered inside her it was very painful for purvi tears were started flowing from her eyes she holds the bed sheet tightly Rajat stopped and asked

 **Rajat :** purvi...thum thik hona...she smiled in return he rubbed her tears after sometime he laid beside her while holding purvi in his arms

 **purvi :** Rajat...app hamesha aise hi rahenge na...hamehsa aise hi muhse pyaar karenge na...?

 **Rajat :** haa purvi...mai apna zindagi bhar thumse hi pyaar karunga...sirf thumhe hi...

 **purvi (smiled) :** **I love you Rajat...**

 **Rajat (hugged her more tightly ) :** **I love you 2,3,4,5,6 endless...** jho kabhi kum nahi huega.. ..

 _ ***THE END***_

* * *

 **So how the story...I want to continue but I didn't have time to work on my stories due to my studies...so I'm decided to end this...share your views...Thanks for those who has shown their love on my Rajvi...keep loving Rajvi...**


End file.
